L'affaire November
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: COLLAB SASHBLEWGREEN. Petite fic' pour les filles nées en Novembre ! Ou comment certaines personnes se retrouvent empêtrées dans une affaire de mafia (et compagnie). Aujourd'hui : Washington Jones !
1. Peaceful Smile

_Hello !_

_Ceci n'est pas une nouvelle fic'. Ceci n'est pas un OS. Ceci n'est pas une fic' Plumienne. Ceci n'est pas rien. Ceci est une nouvelle collab' SashBlewGreen. Ceci est un cadeau d'anniversaire, pour les filles de FF nées en novembre !_

_On commence aujourd'hui avec Peaceful Smile... Alors, Peaceful... BON ANNIVERSAIRE !_

_Et... Enjoy ! =)  
_

* * *

**Peaceful Smile_  
_**

_._

On l'appelait Peaceful Smile. Ou Smile, tout simplement. Parce qu'elle avait toujours le sourire. Pour une avocate qui devait prendre la défense des pires cas de Washington, c'était pourtant censé être difficile. Mais rien n'altérait la bonne humeur continuelle, et la douceur de cette jeune femme.

Smile sortit du palais de justice, la poignée de sa mallette en cuir à la main, ses lèvres rehaussées dans ce qui faisait tout son charme, laissant ainsi entrevoir ses deux adorables fossettes aux nombreux journalistes. Ils s'agglutinèrent autour d'elle comme des abeilles autour de leur reine, dans le but d'obtenir ses premiers mots concernant l'affaire en cours.

-Mademoiselle Smile ! Votre client a-t-il vraiment assassiné Arnold Vegas avec une clé à molette ?

-Qu'en est-il de la Navy, mademoiselle Smile ? Que pense-t-elle de son amiral inculpé de meurtre ?

Elle plongea dans la foule, sans cesser de sourire. Sans lâcher une seule remarque. Le regard vif, le menton haut. Image fière et gracieuse, que beaucoup ne purent s'empêcher d'immortaliser à travers un cliché.

L'un des vigiles lui ouvrit la portière de la berline, elle se glissa à l'intérieur avec un dernier regard vers la foule, leur adressant un signe de la main.

La voiture s'engagea sur la route, laissant les journalistes derrière elle. Peaceful repoussa l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. Et vrilla vers la personne installée à son côté, qui attendait un mot, les mains posées sur le tissu soyeux qui recouvrait les sièges. Elle était à peine étonnée de le voir, consciente qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu réponse à ses questions.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?

Il répondit à son regard inquisiteur par un plissement de paupières.

-L'affaire « November ».

Elle marqua une pause, penchant légèrement la tête pour mieux l'examiner.

-Je pensais que vous veniez m'interroger concernant l'amiral, agent Gibbs.

-Il est coupable.

-D'où le fait qu'il ne vous intéresse pas, répondit-t-elle sans cacher la note de sarcasme que lui faisait naître cette remarque. Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider sur l'affaire « November »…

-Je veux savoir où elle est.

-Je suis avocate, agent Gibbs, je ne dirige pas l'annuaire de Washington. Je ne peux pas vous renseigner.

-Vous l'avez représenté et fait gagner lors de son dernier procès.

-Parce qu'elle était innocente.

-C'est une mafieuse.

-Seulement sa famille.

-Sa place est en prison.

-Je n'ai pas son adresse.

Gibbs plissa les paupières, Smile se pencha vers lui, sans effacer ce doux sourire de son visage.

-Il va falloir me croire, je ne sais pas où elle est, agent Gibbs.

.

Les deux pieds posés sur son bureau, à demi-allongée au creux de son immense fauteuil de cuir crème, elle était pensive depuis de longues minutes… Réfléchissant à ce que lui avait dit l'agent du NCIS. Aux implications que cela engendrait.

Alors, dans son bureau, au quinzième étage de cette tour de verre, Peaceful Smile attrapa son téléphone portable. Elle composa le numéro de cette jeune femme qui l'avait déjà aidé par le passé, les doigts de son autre main tapotant contre le bois lustré de l'accoudoir dans un rythme soutenu, anxieux.

Sa correspondante ne tarda pas à répondre, aussi vive et dynamique qu'à son habitude.

-Mademoiselle DiNato ? Ici Peaceful Smile. Je voudrais vous embaucher…. J'ai… J'ai besoin de retrouver quelqu'un. Rapidement.

* * *

_Tadaaaaaaaaam! ProchainS chapitreS / anniversaireS : Le 16 novembre, pour Amy (de la part de Sasha) et Aelig (by me!) !_


	2. Amy

_Sasha : Olaaaa ! En espérant que cette nouvelle lignée d'OS SashBlueGreen plumiens vous plaisent, avec des Plumiennes légèrement ... Différentes, passons maintenant à un nouvel anniversaire treeees important. Vi. J'ai nommé Amyette. Joyeux anniversaire ! Profiiiteuh *hug collectif dégoulinant de Tiva*_

_._

_PBG : Helloooo ! Différente, c'est… Léger, comme terme muahaha. AMY, BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Et oui, j'utilise les majuscules. Aujourd'hui, c'est un grand jour ! Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons… le jour de notre indépendance ! *Sourit* *Cille devant le froncement de sourcils d'Amy* *Relit ses notes* *Racle sa gorge pour reprendre son discours* Hum, vui, pardon. Me suis trompée, j'ai cité « Independance Day ». Que veux-tu… L'effet DiNozzo. Bref. BON ANNIVERSAIREUH ET J'AI PAS BESOIN DE CITER UN FILM POUR TE LE REDIRE HAHAHAHA !_

* * *

**Amy DiNato**_  
_

_._

- Hum ... Je comprends ... Commenta la jeune femme, tout en faisant tapoter ses ongles en rythme le long de son bureau en acajou.

Un mince soupir fila à travers ses lèvres tandis qu'elle plissait les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil au grand tableau de liège recouvrant la quasi totalité de l'un de ses murs.

- Vous avez une limite de temps à respecter, Mademoiselle Smile ? S'enquit-elle en se levant de son siège de cuir. Rapidement ? Oui, oui. J'ai sa fiche sous les yeux.

Amy DiNato s'approcha de ladite fiche, son téléphone portable dernier cri toujours collé à l'oreille. Face à son tableau, elle fit courir son regard sur la carte de Washington, les photos, adresses, post-it, fils rouges, indices et autres objets divers épinglés au liège. Elle s'arrêta sur une fiche rouge titrée "affaire November". Les différentes photos qui y étaient jointes réveillèrent en elle les souvenirs de l'affaire qui avait secouée la presse un mois auparavant.

Certes, elle n'y avait pas participé. Mais son âme de détective et sa curiosité insatiable l'avait forcée à établir une petite fiche pour suivre l'enquête, puis le jugement, au jour le jour. De plus, la jeune femme avait déjà travaillé pour l'avocate Peaceful Smile. Le courant était plutôt bien passé entre les deux femmes.

- Et donc, vous voulez que je trouve qu- ... Oui, oui ... Oh. D'accord. Sans que personne ne vous soupçonne, vous, d'être à sa recherche, c'est ça ? Oui.

Hochant machinalement la tête au son de la voix de son interlocutrice, Amy DiNato fit demi-tour vers son bureau et s'empara d'un post-it rose en forme de fleur. Elle griffonna rapidement le nom que l'avocate lui dictait, puis fourra le bout de papier dans la poche de son superbe imperméable noir huilé, accroché à un portant.

- Bien. On se dit demain, 21h, au Pink Squirrel's Cafe. Même mode opératoire que d'habitude pour récupérer les informations. ... A demain.

La jeune americano-italienne éloigna le combiné de son oreille pour mettre fin à la conversation. Elle enfila rapidement son imper, glissa son portable dans l'une des larges poches, un calepin et deux stylos dans l'autre, et sortit à pas rapides de son bureau pour en claquer la porte dans son dos.

Elle traversa rapidement un long couloir sobre pour arriver à la porte d'entrée, qu'elle ouvrit et referma dans la seconde.

- Hahaa, émit la jeune femme en rehaussant les côtés de sa bouche dans un sourire satisfait. La reprise s'annonce bien !

Elle descendit les trois marches de son perron pour s'engager sur la chaussée détrempée par les intempéries. Les talonnettes de ses bottines noires frappèrent le sol en rythme, du pas sûr et assuré qui était devenu le sien depuis qu'elle avait fait sienne la ville de Washington et la culture allant avec. Amy tira d'un geste élégant sur la ceinture de son imper chic (et hors de prix), et balaya une boucle brune tombée devant son visage.

Elle adressa un sourire à son voisin, sortit dehors récupérer son courrier, et inspira à plein poumon l'air frais de la capitale. Tout ce qu'elle avait surmonté pour arriver jusqu'ici ! A ce métier qu'elle adorait ! Fouiner dans la vie des gens avait des propriétés bénéfiques et insoupçonnées. Cela permettait de redonner du bonheur aux familles des disparus retrouvés, de profiter de montée d'adrénaline aux vertus vivifiantes, et aussi de se prendre pour une espèce de super héros masqué. Elle n'avait désormais plus rien à jalouser à tous ces policiers qu'elle enviait avant.

Être détective privé était finalement bien plus jouissif.  
Un rayon de soleil perça à travers la masse ouatée tandis qu'elle tournait à l'angle de sa rue pour rejoindre le boulevard. La jeune femme leva le nez, souriant aux cieux qui se dégageaient enfin, et accentua sa démarche de conquérante le long des façades colorées de l'avenue marchande.

Une sensation de bien être la saisit tout entière. Elle avait presque le monde à portée de main, au point où elle en était. Elle surprit même le regard admiratif d'une passante glisser sur son manteau.

Et brusquement, le retour sur Terre. Amy DiNato n'eut même pas le temps d'analyser la situation. Une Ford grise lancée à pleine allure sur la route se rapprocha subitement du trottoir à quelques mètres de la jeune détective. Le moteur gronda lorsque le chauffeur appuya un peu plus sur la pédale d'accélération, rapprochant dangereusement son pneu de la chaussée. En une seconde, les roues rentrèrent en contact avec la flaque échappée du caniveau, provoquant une gerbe d'eau grandissant de plus en plus jusqu'à rentrer en collision de plein fouet avec la jeune femme qui, dans un dernier réflexe, sauta sur le côté.

La gerbe d'eau contenue dans la flaque et brusquement jetée en avant par les roues de la voiture percuta Amy de plein fouet, l'empêchant momentanément de respirer, s'infiltrant dans toutes les pores de sa peau pour la geler jusqu'aux os.

La seconde d'après, elle se retrouvait par terre, les yeux grands ouverts papillonnants, une mèche de cheveux collée en travers du visage, une jambe à moitié en l'air: vestige d'une tentative précaire de garder l'équilibre, et le pantalon trempé, seulement épargnée à demi par son imperméable. Elle se releva chancelante et se redressa aussi vite qu'elle le put pour reprendre sa route comme si de rien n'était, observant intensément les horizons en ignorant noblement les scouitch humides qu'émettaient ses chaussures à chaque pas.

Oh non. Il n'allait certainement pas s'en tirer comme ça.

* * *

_A tout de suite pour le cadeau d'Aelig !_


	3. Aelig

**-N'OUBLIEZ PAS D'ALLER LIRE LE CHAPITRE PRECEDENT, DEUX CHAPITRES POSTÉS AUJOURD'HUI-**

.

_Hellooooooooo !_

_Deuxième OS, Aelig, de notre part à toutes les deux : BON ANNIVERSAIREUUUUUUH ! Je te citerai bien une citation de film, ici aussi, mais j'en ai pas sous la main. Alors, je vais juste chanter._

_*Racle sa gorge*_

_Un… Deux… BoOoOooOooooOooon anniversaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaireuuuuuuuuh !_

_*Constate qu'il pleut*_

_*Sors son parapluie en grimaçant*_

_Hum... Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Aelig**

_._

-Aelig, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

L'entrée en matière força l'intéressée à oublier un instant le portant de vêtements ultra chics qu'elle s'efforçait de caler dans un coin de sa boutique, pour se retourner vers la nouvelle arrivante. Un rictus mêlant ébahissement et incrédibilité s'étira sur ses lèvres quand elle réalisa l'état dans lequel était la détective.

Elle tendit ensuite un index un rien moqueur vers Amy.

-Tu as surtout besoin d'un bon coup de séchoir, ma grande, commenta Aelig Harmon en détaillant de haut en bas l'imperméable dégoulinant de la brune, ainsi que son pantalon et ses chaussures qui ne ressemblaient plus à rien.

Amy repoussa l'une de ses mèches trempées derrière son oreille. Et retira son imperméable pour le balancer d'un geste agacé sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir brun qui meublait la charmante boutique de mode féminine que tenait Aelig.

-Il me faut des vêtements secs.

-Choisis, lança la seconde en désignant sa boutique d'un large signe de la main. Je fais des soldes.

-Il me faut aussi un nom.

-Je crois que ça va être difficile à trouver dans mes rayons.

-Aelig… Grogna Amy en ébouriffant ses cheveux dégoulinant, non sans lui lancer une œillade un rien trop noire.

-L'humour ne marche pas quand tes cheveux sont trempés ?

-Je veux que tu retrouves le conducteur d'une Ford grise, expliqua Amy sans prendre en compte la remarque de la gérante de magasin. Une Ford Explorer.

Elle ôta ses chaussures derrière cette remarque, et, sous le regard de la seconde, se dirigea d'un pas vif vers un portant de sublimes pantalons noirs qui ne semblaient faire qu'une chose : L'attendre.

-Il y en a beaucoup, à Washington, tu sais ? Lâcha Aelig en observant son amie attraper un pantalon pour le poser sur ses jambes avec une petite moue satisfaite.

-Je sais aussi que ma plus fidèle indic' est très forte pour réaliser l'impossible. La Ford était entre la quatrième et la douzième avenue il y a douze minutes. Fais marcher tes talents de pirate, mon chou.

Amy reposa le pantalon et en attrapa aussi vite un autre, Aelig fit le tour de son comptoir pour se placer derrière son ordinateur.

-Je ne suis pas une « pirate » informatique, je suis une justicière de l'informatique, rappela Aelig en attrapant un post-it pour y noter les informations données par son amie. Tu voulais autre chose ?

-Oui.

-Décidément.

-Mais je vais t'acheter un pantalon très cher.

-Hum…

-Et aussi un nouveau manteau.

-Hum…

-Et probablement des nouvelles bottines avec trois zéros derrière le premier chiffre.

-Ok, je t'écoute.

-L'affaire »November ».

-Cette affaire qui concernait la mafieuse ?

-Oui.

-J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à retrouver quelqu'un.

-Si tu me dis que tu veux rechercher cette mafieuse hyper dangereuse et complétement dingue, je te jure que je pique une crise.

Amy sourit. Et avança vers elle à pas de loup, son nouveau pantalon dans la main.

-C'est là que les choses deviennent amusantes, Ael'…

.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû venir avec toi, marmonna Aelig en resserrant les pans de son manteau en laine gris contre elle d'une main, l'autre soutenant un gobelet de café d'où s'échappait une douce odeur. Odeur qui se répandait allégrement dans le véhicule où se trouvaient les deux femmes.

-Ôte cette négativité de ma voiture, Ael', râla Amy en se penchant vers la vitre de la portière pour mieux observer les lieux.

-Rappelles-moi pourquoi je suis là, déjà ?

-Parce que tu es mon indic' préférée, ma pirate informatique préférée, ma gérante de magasin préférée, et aussi ma fidèle amie. Parce que tu me dois un petit service après que j'ai enquêté gratuitement sur ton voisin le mois dernier. Parce qu'être toute seule dans cette voiture aurait à coup sûr prouvé que j'étais en filature alors qu'être avec toi montre juste que nous faisons une petite pause entre copines dans ma Volvo. Et aussi parce que je viens de dépenser 1200 dollars dans ton magasin.

-Tu aurais pu t'en tenir au dernier point, Amy.

-Tu sais que j'aime parler pour ne rien dire. D'ailleurs, là, j'utilise ce moyen de communication formidable qu'est ma langue pour te dire que notre cible arrive, fit Amy en tendant un doigt vers une personne marchant d'un pas rapide, sur le trottoir opposé. Tu avais raison, chère Indic', c'est bien elle. Elle est ici, à Washington.

-Ce fut simple comme bonjour de la retrouver, j'ai juste piraté son compte de sécurité sociale pour avoir son adresse.

-Simple comme bonjour, oui, tout à fait, railla Amy.

-Bref… Je te rappelle juste que si _toi_, tu as raison, on est en train de plonger au-devant du danger, rappela Aelig en penchant son visage de côté pour mieux observer leur cible. Cette personne est quand même activement recherchée par la plus grande mafieuse de Washington.

-Mais non, tout va bien se passer, la rassura Amy en portant son appareil photo à son œil pour prendre un cliché de la petite brune qui composait un code afin d'entrer dans un bel immeuble de la capitale. Et puis, ma cliente m'a demandé d'enquêter sur cette personne. Je viens de la trouver. Je ne peux pas faire demi-tour maintenant.

-Et si « elle » arrive aussi ? Cette mafieuse ?

-Alors, j'aurais réussi à satisfaire ma cliente, _et_ à arrêter une des personnes les plus recherchées de la capitale. D'ailleurs, le NCIS aussi la cherche, maintenant. Sinon, tu as réussi à trouver ma Ford ?

- Je suis en planque avec toi, grommela Aelig.

-Tu as un ordinateur portable.

-Et une énorme envie de te l'envoyer sur la tête.

-Cette Ford a ruiné mes vêtements et ma toute nouvelle paire de bottines Ralph Lauren, rappela la détective en tournant un regard plissé vers elle.

-Je m'en occupe en rentrant, soupira Aelig. Notre cible vient de rentrer dans son appartement, les lumières se sont allumées. On peut y aller, maintenant ? Tu peux faire ton rapport à ton avocate, tu as confirmation qu'elle habite ici.

-Non.

La détective s'était penchée par-dessus le volant et observait un point dans le coin gauche de la rue. La gérante du magasin suivit son regard, intriguée.

-Il y a une possibilité que tu me pirates le système d'éclairage de la ville, Ael' ?

-Il y a une possibilité que tu m'expliques pourquoi je ferai une chose pareille ?

-Je crois que je viens de t'épargner une longue recherche sur ton ordinateur portable.

-Je me languis de savoir pourquoi.

-Derrière le land rover bleu.

La seconde plissa les yeux. Et laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

-Tu crois que… ?

-Cette Ford grise suit la détective que je suis, ou suit notre cible. Dans les deux cas… Il est temps qu'on sache qui est son conducteur, Aelig.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Prochain anniversaire / chapitre : Joly, dimanche ! :)_


	4. Joly Jump

_**Sasha :** Olaaaaa gentes demoiselles. Ça me fait très plaisir de voir que ça vous plait - autant qu'à ma collaboratrice j'en suis sûre. Place maintenant à deux autres zanniversaires. J'ai nommé Joly (aujourd'hui) et WJ (demain)! *HUG* joyeux anniversaire, avec plein d'irish coffee et de course poursuite. Sash'_

_._

_**PBG :** Helloooo !_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de la jolie Joly ! Bon anniversaire collègue ! :)_

_Et pour fêter ça, un super chapitre écrit par Sasha !_

_Il est peut être temps de vous expliquer que cette fic', c'est une fic' sur laquelle Sash' et moi n'avons aucun fil rouge, seul des personnages à faire apparaître et deux-trois idées. On s'amuse, et ça donne... Un peu beaucoup de folie :p J'ai même tenté une explication sur le prochain chapitre... Et je m'en excuse d'avance muahahahaha !_

_En attendant... Bonne lecture ! ET ENCORE BON ANNIV' JOLY !_

* * *

_Sira: De notre part à toutes les deux, merci pour ces reviews !_

* * *

**Joly Jump**

.

- Tu vas la suivre ? S'enquit Aelig en levant le nez, se haussant sur son siège pour tenter d'apercevoir la Volvo,

- Huhum. Marmonna son ami en attaquant lentement le volant du bout de ses ongles, concentrée. Elle est passée où …

- Là ! Sursauta soudainement Aelig en braquant un index tendu vers un trottoir.

Effectivement, la voiture grise s'y trouvait, montée sur la bordure. Amy se gara derrière elle, sortant précautionneusement, suivie de son amie. Les deux femmes s'avancèrent vers le véhicule avec méfiance, voyant la vitre côté conducteur commencer à descendre.

- Je vous attendais. Emit une voix doucereuse échappée de lèvres vermillon alors qu'elles arrivaient à côté de la Volvo.

- Qu'est-ce que … s'étonna Amy en haussant un sourcil, tandis qu'elle approchait la tête du véhicule arrêté.

La vitre teintée finit de s'abaisser, laissant apparaître un visage féminin un peu masqué par une paire de ray ban noire.

- Bonjour, mesdemoiselles Harmon et DiNardo. Ou Aelig et Amy, si vous me permettez d'être un peu plus familière. Il me semble que vous êtes à la recherche de quelque chose qui me concerne. Alors, j'ai préféré venir directement à votre rencontre plutôt que vous laissez fouiner.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Grogna Amy en lui jetant un coup d'œil noir, cherchant à savoir où elle aurait pu voir ce visage.

La femme émit un léger soupir blasé, enlevant ses lunettes d'un geste élégant.

- Joly Jump, pour vous servir. Déclara-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire ironique.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

- L'affaire « November ». En parler avec vous, au calme.

- Et pourquoi avez-vous essayé de me tuer tout à l'heure ? Continua de gronder la brunette en croisant les bras sur sa nouvelle veste.

- Tout de suite les grands mots. Je voulais seulement attirer votre attention d'une manière différente, sachant pertinemment que vous comprendriez que cet arrosage impertinent n'était pas si innocent que cela. Je vous connais, mademoiselle DiNardo, ainsi que votre chère amie, l'avocate Peaceful Smile. Mais je vous connais aussi, mademoiselle Harmon. Félicitations d'ailleurs pour vos prouesses de « justicière » informatique.

La jeune vendeuse se crispa légèrement, esquissant un mouvement de recul.

- Je vous laisse prendre place à l'arrière ? Continua Joly.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Grinça l'enquêtrice en serrant les poings.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse me suivre. Tâchez de garder le rythme.

Elle déposa ses lunettes de soleil sur le bout de son nez, les remettants en place du bout d'un index manucuré. Et fit remonter sa vitre teintée, cachant progressivement son petit sourire satisfait.

Ses deux interlocutrices n'attendirent pas plus elles se remirent au volant en quatrième vitesse et embrayèrent aussitôt, fonçant dans les rues de la capitale en essayant de ne pas lâcher Joly. Le trajet jusqu'aux docks, normalement fait en 20 min depuis l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, prit deux fois moins de temps. Les deux véhicules s'arrêtèrent dans un crissement de pneus à l'ombre d'un immense conteneur inoccupé, placé dans un coin peu fréquenté.

La première, Joly Jump, s'extirpa de sa Volvo aux vitres teintée, remettant en place sa coiffure et lissant les plis de sa robe noire. Elle fit un signe de main à Amy et Aelig, leur intimant silencieusement de la suivre tandis qu'elle s'engageait dans un bâtiment isolé.

- Hum. Coin caractéristique des méchants. Constata Aelig en allongeant le pas pour ne pas s'éloigner d'Amy.

Cette dernière acquiesça silencieusement, cachant son inquiétude sous un front plissé. Les trois femmes pénétrèrent dans les lieux, découvrant une vaste pièce servant au déchargement des cargaisons. Remplie de pièces, d'immenses machines et de bâches couvrant divers objets, la salle était ample et propice à un jeu de cache-cache dangereux.

Joly Jump frappa deux fois dans ses mains, provoquant l'apparition de deux colosses en noir.

- Elle est rentrée ? S'enquit-elle à leur adresse.

L'un des hommes hocha affirmativement la tête. Le trio s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, à côté d'une table entourée de quelques chaises vermoulues.

- Bien. Je vous en prie asseyez-vous. Nous allons parler de choses plus sérieuses.

Les deux femmes hésitèrent. Elles échangèrent un regard et décidèrent d'un commun accord silencieux de s'asseoir de concert, l'une à côté de l'autre, en face de leur interlocutrice.

Cette dernière s'assit à son tour, prenant soin de lisser sa robe, et posa sa pochette rouge sur la table pour en sortir une boîte ornée. Elle l'ouvrit sous le regard inquisiteur et méfiant de ses deux invitées, et en sortit lentement une cigarette, amusée par l'inquiétude transpirant d'Amy et Aelig.

- Avant cela, finit-elle par dire en tirant une première bouffée, quelqu'un devrait nous rejoindre sous peu. Cigarette ? Proposa-t-elle aux jeunes femmes en leur tendant sa boîte.

Ael se recula, un coin de lèvre haussé dans l'esquisse de grimace de dégoût, tandis qu'Amy se contentait de hocher négativement la tête.

- Dites-lui de venir, ordonna Joly aux deux molosses qui n'avaient pas bougé un poil.

Les deux firent demi-tour, s'avançant vers une pièce de la salle. Pendant quelques secondes, seul régna le léger bruit de la cigarette lentement consumée. Joly s'amusa à souffler lentement la fumée à travers ses lèvres maquillées, observant du coin de l'œil les deux femmes qui commençaient à se détendre légèrement. Elle observa en direct leur réaction lorsqu'elle entendit les pas derrière elle, et se retourna pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

Les deux hommes venaient de revenir, suivant deux femmes. La première, vêtue de noir, faisait claquer ses talons aiguilles sur le sol, le regard décidé, tenant de la main le bras de la seconde. Cette dernière, cagoulée, avançait d'un pas bien plus tremblant, les mains liées devant elle. Celle qui semblait être sa geôlière la fit s'asseoir d'une main ferme sur l'une des chaises, puis dirigea son visage vers Joly, souriant d'un air froid.

- Bien. Mesdemoiselles, annonça Joly en se levant pour se mettre à côté de la nouvelle arrivante, je vous présente ma fidèle amie et associée ; Sophia Blewgreen.

Amy et Ael se crispèrent sous la force et l'influence émanant d'elle. Sophia s'assit docilement à côté de Joly, plissant du bord de la main son haut noir, tout comme le fit son amie en se rasseyant à son tour.

- Vous avez quelque chose à voir avec cette affaire November ? Attaqua Amy en se ressaisissant, se tournant pour être face à Joly.

- Ai-je attaquée la personne que vous suiviez ?

La jeune détective fronça les yeux sous la réponse inattendue.

- Hum … Non. Admit-elle.

- Alors, non, je n'ai rien à voir avec cette mafieuse qui recherche la personne que vous suiviez. Débita d'une traite Joly en esquissant une nouvelle fois son sourire moqueur. Vous me suivez ?

- Alors qui êtes-vous ?

- Une concurrente informée.

- Guerre de gangs ?

Joly laissa échapper un léger rire, écrasant ce qui restait de sa cigarette dans un cendrier en verre.

- Haha, ma chère, il n'y a pas de vulgaire « guerre de gangs » dans notre milieu. Nos problèmes se résolvent à coup de poisons mortels, de dague ornées de cristaux, et de pistolets de poche roses.

Amy et Aelig échangèrent un coup d'oeil en coin, dubitatives. Cette mafieuse – puisqu'elle avait bien l'air d'en être une – était-elle sérieuse, ou s'agissait-il là encore d'une manière de les déstabiliser ?

- Joly chérie, émit une voix doucereuse qui les fit se retourner vers la femme dont elle provenait, est-ce que je dévoile notre amie ?

Sophia appuya sa question d'un pincement de doigt sur le tissu recouvrant la tête de sa prisonnière, qui frissonna sous la surprise,

- Hm. Oui, pourquoi pas. On va pouvoir faire notre petit marché. Répondit la mafieuse.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à son amie, sourire sadique aux lèvres, qui tira sur le tissu cachant la vue de la cinquième femme. Qui papillonna des yeux, éblouie par la lumière retrouvée.

Tandis qu'un léger hoquet de stupeur s'échappait d'Aelig.

* * *

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD_

_A demain pour l'anniv' de WJ ! _


	5. WJ

_Helloooo !_

_BON ANNIVERSAIRE MON ADORABLE JONES ! *Sors une farandole de crayolas couleur glauque pour fêter l'évènement*_

_En ce grand jour de fête, voici ton petit cadeau... ! :)_

_Et merci aux lecteurs de cette petite fic' qui postent des coms ! Nouveau mot d'ordre, amis lecteurs : "Je lis, je commente!" :] Faites passer le mot, faisons vivre FF ! =)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Washington Jones**

.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous avez intérêt à me l'expliquer très vite, émit la voix claire et décidée de Washington Jones, alors qu'elle refermait la porte de son immense loft derrière elle d'un léger coup de pied.

-Sinon ?

-Sinon je vous prive d'irish coffee, fit-elle en détaillant de haut en bas l'homme qui se tenait au milieu de son salon, un magazine de télévision dans une main, un Sig dans l'autre. Et je suis sûre que vous aimez l'irish coffee, ça se voit à votre regard pétillant d'une soif incontrôlée.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je suis plutôt pétillant d'un bon café noisette avec un nuage de lait, rétorqua l'homme en reposant enfin le programme télé sur la table en bois noir de la jeune femme.

-Un café noisette façon Irish Coffee ?

-Non, un café façon café.

-Vous manquez quelque chose.

- Oui, je sais. Il y a « Twister » ce soir, et je suis en train de rater ce chef d'œuvre du cinéma… Donc, on va peut-être entamer les présentations ?

-En gaélique ou en français ?

-Dans une langue que je comprends sans dictionnaire.

-Vous parlez le Goa'Uld ?

-Stargate, commenta l'individu en croisant les bras devant lui avec un petit hochement de tête appréciateur.

-Un cinéphile, sourit-elle à son tour… Soit. Vous êtes chez moi sans y avoir été invité, donc, à vous l'honneur.

Il sortit un porte-carte de sa poche de manteau. Et le tendit vers elle.

-Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS.

Elle se pencha pour mieux observer la carte, son visage témoignant d'une satisfaction évidente alors qu'elle étudiant la petite photo représentant l'agent du NCIS.

-J'avais vu votre plaque, accrochée à votre ceinture, avant que vous me montriez votre badge. Mais vous êtes charmant sur cette photo. Très mignon. Vous êtes célibataire ?

-Marié trois fois, quatorze enfants et un lapin albinos.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un lapin albinos.

-Le mien s'appelle McLapin. Je comprends mieux le fait que vous ne soyez pas surprise et que vous n'ayez pas hurlé en voyant quelqu'un dans votre appartement. Je me demandais si vous proposiez des irish coffee à tous les cambrioleurs du coup, ou si c'était mon célèbre pouvoir de séduction qui avait encore une fois frappé.

-La séduction y est peut-être un peu aussi pour quelque chose, s'amusa-t-elle en avançant vers la cuisine et en retirant sa perruque brune pour dévoiler une cascade de boucles d'un fascinant blond vénitien, suivie du regard par l'italien. Oh, et la prochaine fois, évitez d'entrer sans frapper. Si vous n'étiez pas aussi mignon, vous vous seriez retrouvé au rez-de-chaussée de cet immeuble après avoir testé la puissance de résistance de mes fenêtres, ainsi que la gravité de l'air. Au fait, Washington Jones de ma personne. Des Jones de chez Jones.

-Je sais qui vous êtes. Bien joué le coup de la perruque pour passer inaperçue.

-Merci. Et je sais que vous savez qui je suis. Et je sais que vous savez que je sais que vous êtes là par rapport à mon lien avec Sasha Richester . Elle me cherche encore. Elle, Joly, Sophia… Et vous voulez la trouver avant qu'elles me mettent la main dessus, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle lui désigna la table d'un doux geste de la main.

-J'ai préparé un peu de haggis, vous en voulez ?

.

-Beaucoup de personnes vous cherchent, entama Tony en observant la blonde saler son assiette de haggis avec un gazouillis de bonheur.

Elle haussa brièvement les épaules, il porta son verre de soda à la main.

-D'abord, Sasha Richester. Vous lui avez fait quoi à cette mafieuse ?

-J'ai volé sa tortue.

Il cilla, elle continua à manger innocemment.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, je lui ai demandé pardon, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. La mafia doit rendre têtu, je suppose.

-… Sa tortue ?

-Mais elle m'avait pris ma Barbie en premier.

Il resta interdit, elle releva enfin la tête de son assiette. Et le désigna du bout de sa fourchette.

-Je dois m'expliquer, c'est ça ?

-Yep.

-Ok… Par quoi commencer… ?

-« Il était une fois… », railla l'agent en piquant un bout de pain dans la corbeille posée sur la table, pendant que Washington posait deux doigts sur son menton, pensive.

-Il était une fois, une princesse échappée d'une forêt enchantée, qui aimait les chants gaéliques. Un jour…

-Washington, l'interrompit Tony dans un soupir.

-Ok, la vraie histoire. Mais l'autre était passionnante, il y avait même des policorns, dedans !

-Elles attendront, j'ai une enquête à boucler.

-Vous êtes trop sérieux ! Et vous allez avoir un ulcère à l'estomac.

-Parce que je suis trop sérieux ?

-Non, parce que vous ne mangez pas de haggis.

-…

-Ok, je commence, donc. Sasha et moi sommes amies depuis que nous sommes toutes petites, entama Washington, son regard rivé sur le lustre de toutes les couleurs qui pendait au-dessus de la table. Nos mères étaient meilleures amies, et traînaient tout le temps ensemble, donc… Nous aussi. On a tout fait ensemble, partager nos biberons, comparer nos doudous, regarder Princesse Sarah, mettre du beurre de caramel dans le shampoing de nos papas, creusé des tunnels sous les plantations toutes neuves… Tout.

Il haussa un sourcil, elle poursuivit, de la même voix pensive :

-Nous sommes toutes les deux du même jour de novembre. Pour son sixième anniversaire, Sasha a eu une tortue en peluche. Et moi, une girafe. Elle s'appelait Girafette-la-Girafe.

-Magnifique.

-Oui, même qu'elle avait un nez rose ! Sauf que, le jour de mes six ans, nos mères ont rencontré deux autres maman de la mafia française, qui avait deux adorables petites filles. Adorables dans le genre « rire cruel » et « j'arrache les têtes de mes poupées ».

-J'espère qu'elles ont été privées de dessert.

-Non, mais de Nutella, oui. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Ces deux gamines, Joly et Sophia, sont venues jouer avec nous. Et là, le drame arriva… C'était le 29 novembre…

Elle pinça les lèvres à ce souvenir, il se pencha en avant pour mieux écouter.

-…

-Sophia vola la tortue de Sasha avec l'aide de Joly, et toutes les deux mirent tous sur mon dos.

-Diabolique.

-Vous trouvez aussi ?

-Hum.

-Depuis ce jour, Sasha m'en veut. Et depuis qu'elle sait se servir d'un flingue, elle essaye même de me tuer. Ou au moins de me torturer pour que je lui rende sa tortue.

Il resta silencieux un très très long moment. Elle en profita pour finir son assiette de haggis. Et se resservir.

-Sérieusement ? Finit-il par demander d'un ton désabusé. La mafieuse la plus dangereuse du pays veut vous tuer pour une tortue en peluche ?

-Voui. Ça, et aussi du fait que je suis devenue agent de la sécurité intérieure, et que mon principal objectif dans mon emploi est de les arrêter, elle, Joly et Sophia.

Il leva les yeux au ciel derrière cette déclaration évidente. Et passa une main sur son visage, essayant de ne pas trop paraître désabusé.

-Et pourquoi cette avocate vous recherche ?

-Peaceful ? Elle sait que Sasha est à ma recherche. Si elle me trouve, elle trouve Sasha.

-Elle a lancé une détective sur votre dos.

-Je sais.

-Elles étaient en planque devant votre immeuble il y a quelques dizaines de minutes.

-Je sais aussi. Vous avez mis quelqu'un sur leurs talons ?

-Yep.

-Moi aussi, sourit Washington en hochant la tête avec vigueur.

-Donc, la recherchée fait suivre celles qui la suivent.

-Vi.

-C'est d'un compliqué.

-Non, ce qui est compliqué, c'est la relation entre mes chouchous dans JAG. Vous regardez JAG ?

-Non.

-Il faut vraiment que vous vous rattrapiez.

-Pourquoi Sasha ne vous a pas encore tué ? Je suis sûr qu'elle sait où vous trouver.

-Elle sait. Elle sait aussi qu'elle ne peut rien contre moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai un élément qui joue en ma faveur.

-Quoi ?

-… Je sais exactement ce qu'elle fait, quand elle le fait. Et elle n'a pas encore trouvé comment je faisais !

-Ah oui, et comment, alors ?

Washington lui fit un large sourire, se penchant vers lui par-dessus la table.

-J'ai un agent double.

.

-Ankou ? Sursauta Aelig.

L'intéressée battit des paupières.

-Mais…

-Le jeu va être simple, l'interrompit Sophia en tendant une main devant la détective et son amie. Je veux la tête de Sasha Richester avant qu'elle ne découvre que les réelles coupables du vol de sa tortue sont Joly et moi. Et aussi avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'on a tenté quatorze fois de l'assassiner cette année.

-Quinze, corrigea mécaniquement Joly.

-Ah oui, quinze, j'avais oublié la fois où nous avons empoisonné la semelle de ses escarpins Dior. Et elle…

Elle désigna Ankou, un lent sourire chargée de mesquinerie s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

-Elle est notre carte joker. Ankou, Amy, Aelig… Il est temps de montrer vos talents d'actrice. Enfin, si vous voulez survivre, évidemment.

* * *

_Alors, alors, alors ? :]_

_Prochain (et normalement, dernier) chapitre : Le 29 novembre pour Ankou !_


End file.
